User blog:Kazakevich/We Will Fight: A speech from Colonel Muller
and modified from President Ronald Reagan Now let's set the record straight. There's no argument over the choice between peace and war, but there's only one guaranteed way you can have peace -- and you can have it in the next second -- surrender. Admittedly, there's a risk in any course we follow other than this, but every lesson of history tells us that the greater risk lies in appeasement, and this is the truth that my opponents friends refuse to face -- that their policy of accommodation is appeasement, and it gives no choice between peace and war, only between fight or surrender. If we continue to accommodate, continue to back and retreat, eventually we have to face the final demand -- the ultimatum. And what then -- when The New California Republic has told their people it knows what our answer will be? It has told them that we're retreating under the pressure of their cold hearted expansionism, and someday when the time comes to deliver the final ultimatum, our surrender will be voluntary, because by that time we will have been weakened from within spiritually, morally, and economically. They believe this because from our side they have heard voices pleading for "peace at any price", or as one citizen is quoted to have put it, he'd rather "live on his knees than die on his feet." And therein lies the road to war, because those voices don't speak for the rest of us. You and I know and do not believe that life is so dear and peace so sweet as to be purchased at the price of chains and slavery. If nothing in life is worth dying for, when did this begin -- just in the face of this enemy? Should Sergeant Archibald Dornan have told the Soldiers of Navarro to live in slavery under the Bear? Should Colonel Augustus Autumn have refused the men who were wayward after The Fall of DC? Should the patriots at Jefferson City have thrown down their guns and refused to fight the Mutant Hordes that desecrated those once great streets? The martyrs of history were not fools, and our honored dead who gave their lives to stop the advance of the Mutants didn't die in vain. Where, then, is the road to peace? Well it's a simple answer after all. You and I have the courage to say to our enemies, "There is a price we will not pay." -- "There is a point beyond which they must not advance." And this -- this is the meaning in the phrase "peace through strength." John Henry Eden said, "Together, we'll restore the glory of this great nation. One problem at a time." -- It is my belief that we should begin to act on this statement, We will not retreat, we will not back down in the face of uncertainty. We will rebuild America, and she will awaken as glorious as she was. Just as she should be. We'll preserve for our children this, the last best hope of humanity left on earth, or we'll sentence them to take the last step into a thousand years of darkness. It is up to us as Americans to take this stand. We alone carry the weight of The American Dream. This is our time now, let it be the time we unify, so that one day, our children's children can truly understand what it means to know peace without having to surrender, as our forefathers before us knew. This is our goal, this -- is our destiny. God Bless America. God Bless The Enclave of The Union. Category:Blog posts